ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
HYDRA
HYDRA is a international terrorist organization bent on world conquest. It was founded thousands of years ago by a group of men who worshiped a Inhuman and others like him as gods who would lead humanity into a divine future through chaos. These beings were removed from power by others of their kind, but each of their followers came together to form an organization bent to conquer the world in their name. So that when the gods return, they can rule it and lead Humanity into a divine future. In WW2 this organization was branded HYDRA and their new leader who deeply believed in the principles of which the group was founded upon was the Red Skull following him defecting from the Nazis. After WW2 the organization was nearly lost but it was rebuilt inside SHIELD, with the assistance of Leviathan. It was recently received a devastating blow after the death of Baron von Strucker, however Strucker and Whitehall were the only "true" heads that both SHIELD and the Avengers cut off. The remaining true leaders of Hydra began to plan their next move toward world domination and the return of the gods, with the assistance of the Scientific organization AIM, as well as fellow terrorist organizations HAMMER, and the Ten Rings. "Gods"/Legion Accursed: Beings whom HYDRA has worshiped over the thousands of years it has existed and of whom have guided HYDRA to follow them into a new future. * Hive (Founder) ** Dweller-in-Darkness * Apocalypse ** Mister Sinister ** Holocaust ** Ultron (Controled by Apocalypse) *** Ultron Sentries (Soldiers) * Azazel * Maha Yogi * Tiboro Hell-Lords * Mephisto ** Blackheart * Hades * Surtur * Chernobog ** D'Spayre * Void Horseman of Apocalypse Apocalypse's chosen heralds are granted Leaders: * Red Skull ** Sin ** Albert Malik * Arnim Zola * Baron Zemo * Madame Hydra * Doctor Doom (Latverian Head) * Attuma (Atlantian Head) * Yellowjacket † (Cross Funder) * The Hood (Dormammu herald) * Kingpin (Mob Consultant) * Gorgon (Hand Representative) * Baron Strucker † * Daniel Whitehall † * Gideon Malick * Grant Ward † (Current Vessel for the Hive/It) * Arnold Brown Soldiers: * Scourge of the Underworld * Dreadnoughts * Doombots Operatives: Highly Skilled * Crossbones * Blacklash * Trickshot * Taskmaster * Boomerang * Madame Masque * Bluestreak * Big Wheel * Egghead Mercenaries * Batroc * Machete * Cutthroat * Enforcer * Ghost * Eric Kilmonger * Tarantula * Moses Magnum (Wakandan Smuggler) * Flag Smasher (Formerly) * Crime-Master Cyborgs * Ahab * Cyber * Reaper * Rapido * Iron Cross Robots * Adam-II Enhanced * Andrea Von Strucker * Andreas Von Strucker * Deadpool * Nuke * Hammer and Anvil * Grim Reaper * Looter * Baron Blood * Vibro * Left-Winger * Right-Winger * Stegron * Swarm * Purple Man * Corrupter * Scorpio * Man-Ape * Porcupine * Destroyer † * Mister Doll † * Diablo * Mister Negative * Count Nefaria * Darkoth (Brainwashed) * Grand Director (Brainwashed) Inhumans * Shadow King Masters of Evil: The Masters of Evil are a group of enhanced or highly skilled individuals that pose as a antithesis to the Avengers. * Crimson Cowl (Recruiter) Highly Skilled: * Jack o Lantern * Mister Fear Sorcerers * Black Talon Armor Users: * Titanium Man * Crimson Dynamo * Ulysess Klaue * Blizzard * Blizzard II * Living Laser * Melter * Unicorn * Shockwave * Cyclone * Mauler * Killer Shrike * Dreadknight * Cobalt Man * Chemistro * Firebrand * Firebrand II * Sunstroke * Cardinal * Scorcher * Black Wing * Lightmaster * Wizard * Trapster * Shocker * Beetle * Steeplejack * Jackhammer Pym Particles: * Yellowjacket II * Atlas Cyborgs: * Fixer * Crossfire * Brother's Grimm Robots: * Machinesmith * Bi-Beast Super Soldier Serum: * Titania * Letha * Lascivious Enhanced: * Absorbing Man (Candidate-Formerly) * Radioactive Man * Grey Gargoyle * Porcupine * Razorblade * Blackout * Aqueduct * Volcana * Angar the Screamer * Plantman * Icemaster * Scarecrow * Madcap Cross-Species: * Griffin * Tiger Shark * Man-Bull * Cheetah * Armadillo * Man Dog * Carrion * Dragonfly Gamma Mutates: * Abomination * Madman * Wendigo Cosmic Enhanced: * Moonstone Inhumans: * Whirlwind * Mandrill * Nekra Honorary: * Enchantress * Executioner * Lorelei Symbiotes * Venom * Carnage * Toxin * Scream * Spider Carnage * Riot * Phage * Lasher * Agony Serpent Squad: The Serpant Squad are a subgroup of Hydra consisting of snake themed villains. * Sidewinder (Founder) * King Cobra (Leader) Enhanced/Inhuman: * Puff Adder * Slither * Basilisk * Anaconda * Black Mamba * Asp * Rock Python Technological/Highly Skilled: * Diamondback * Eel * Viper * Cottonmouth * Bushmaster * Rattler * Death Adder * Constrictor * Coachwhip [[Wrecking Crew|''Wrecking Crew]]:'' The Wrecking Crew are a group of super powered criminals. * Wrecker (Leader) * Bulldozer * Piledriver * Thunderball Fisks Emissaries: A group of street based criminals under the employ of Kingpin. * Big Man * The Rose * Typhoid Mary * Bullseye * Sin-Eater * Stilt-Man * 8-Ball * Matador * Goldbug * Hijacker * Masked Marauder * Jester * Answer Category:Villains Category:Groups